Too Cute When Mad
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Edo would always get mad at Ryo for one reason or another. But yelling at the blunette did no good because seeing Edo mad just turned Ryo on. Ryo x Edo AKA Zane x Aster! Please R&R!


Title: "Too Cute When Mad"

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing: Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster)

Genre: Humor, romance

A/N: Someone's a little too obsessed with writing fanfiction lately…:O But I think it's a good thing because it gives me something to do!! Anyway, I'm just SWARMING with ideas lately so here's a short little story to one of my favorite couples; Proshipping!! This story is in Ryo's POV because I tend to like writing like that. He may SLIGHTLY be OOC here, but I tried my best.

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! It also contains mentions of SLIGHT sexual themes. If you can't handle either of these things, I will not be held responsible.

Disclaimer: All I own is a dream; a dream of owning Yugioh GX which sadly is still not mine. D:

---

"You're such a bastard, you know that!?" Said Edo, as he glared angrily up at me. I rolled my eyes and put my arms behind my head for support as I leaned back against my chair. Edo Phoenix was my boyfriend for a few months now, and I loved him…I really did. I liked being around him, he made me happy…but there was just one problem;

Edo talked way too much.

I was aware of the fact that he was a bitch from the moment that I met him. And I guess that was one of the reasons why I liked him anyway. But hearing him bitch about ninety-five percent of the time wasn't something that was particularly fun for me.

Unfortunately, he would do this about every day. Edo ALWAYS seemed to find a reason to get mad at me for one reason or another. So because of this I had to get used to his angry little yells, and his little bitchy rants. I found my own way of dealing with them.

"Yeah…I _am_ a bastard." I responded, still looking away from him. "And you're a bitch, we're the perfect couple. So what's your point?" Edo narrowed his eyes further, glaring at me even more. Oh boy, I must have got him angrier. "My _point_ is that you're pissing me off!!" Edo said, putting his hands on his hips.

Did I mention that Edo had very cute hands? I just wanted to hold them. But I couldn't right now, Edo would just start bitching at me even more for changing the topic.

Not like I was going to listen anyway.

So Edo started ranting and it was by this point every time, that I would just drown him out and think about other things. I decided that I would look at him, to flatter the silver-haired teen into thinking that I was actually paying attention.

He stared into my eyes while he yelled and yelled, but all sound was gone and all I saw was his cute little mouth forming word after word after word.

I looked back into his eyes. They were such a pretty shade of blue…they were so big and so cute even though they were almost always narrowed into some form of a glare. But I never thought that he looked tough at all, it was just cute to me.

I swear I could stare into his eyes for hours and just get lost in them. Actually it was happening now…

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Edo's voice was louder now, breaking over my trance. I snapped out of it and just stared at him blankly. He was probably figuring me out…damn, Edo knew me too well. I just nodded, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm a bastard, you're mad at me…I know all about it." I said. He glared at me yet again, "That's not ALL I was saying!!" And then he continued, his voice still louder than before.

I sighed, but managed to drown out the sound again.

He really was such a moody little kid. But I guess that made sense since he _was_ only fifteen. It must have been those hormones from puberty that were getting him or something.

…Wait, doesn't that only happen to girls? Oh well, he's an uke…so it's the same thing.

And he was a very _cute_ little uke at that.

A very cute little uke with a very pretty face. And a very pretty body. A very pretty _everything_ at that.

My eyes started to trail down that pretty little body of his. Damn, for a boy he had such curvy shoulders and such curvy and nice hips. He had a very feminine build and that's what made him so perfectly cute. It made me want to hold him, and of course more. Much more.

I heard Edo raising his voice at me again, but of course I had no idea what he was saying and I didn't care at all. I was completely distracted by now. This _always_ happened. It wasn't my fault that Edo's cuteness was too distracting.

I wonder if Edo knew how nice his legs were. Seriously, his legs were _nice_. He'd look perfect in a skirt.

Hm…I was liking that idea more and more. He could wear frilly panties underneath that said skirt. Frilly _lilac_ panties. Because I always loved the way he looked in lilac. It was a good color for him.

Well, to me, anything was a good color for him but that was beside the point.

I then noticed him walking closer to me. Maybe he thought that would get my attention or he was planning to bitch-slap me or something. Either way, it wasn't going to work. Not now. And I wasn't planning on _letting_ him slap me anyway.

Now back to that skirt idea…

"KAISER RYO MARUFUJI, STOP CHECKING ME OUT AND LISTEN TO ME!!!" Yelled Edo over everything. Wow, he used my full name as well as my nickname. He must've been pissed. So why was it that I was getting so aroused? Wait, scratch that, I was completely aroused now. It was probably noticeable too. And damn it was uncomfortable…that's what I get for wearing tight pants all the time. Not that I hear any complaints, heh.

I stood up. I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it. I always did. I smirked as I walked over to Edo. Edo's eyes widened and there was a hint of nervousness in his bitchy stare. "W-what are you doing…?" He asked, backing away from me slightly.

Oh no, Edo-chan, it's too late for that.

I scooped the little fifteen year old in my arms and smirked down at him, kissing his forehead. "You'll know exactly what I'm doing in a second." Leaning down, I kissed him deeply on the lips. And sure enough Edo didn't fight the kiss, but rather kissed me back.

I knew it. I was just too good.

Edo was the one that broke the kiss, though, and he glared up at me for about the millionth time this day. "You better put me down and forget it, I'm angry enough at you right now!!!" I smiled, "That's not an option. I heard enough of your complaints, and now it's my turn to give you my opinion…and I think I'd rather do that in actions instead."

Edo started to blush but then shook his head to try and make it go away. He flailed his arms and kicked at me to try and get me to put him down. "YOU PERVERT!!" He shouted, "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!"

I just smiled, kissing him on the cheek and completely ignored his little demands. I then walked into the bedroom and after locking the door, I placed him on the bed, getting on top of him and pinning him down.

"You bitch way too much, Edo-chan. Lucky for you, seeing you mad turns me on." I licked my lips seductively as I started to lean in.

Edo's eyes widened and he started blushing once again. The expression on his face was priceless and it amused me to no end.

I smirked, "Time to spread your legs for me…I can't wait to shut you up…"

-END-


End file.
